Périple asiatique
by AmalinaFishy
Summary: Amalina, 25 ans, fan de kpop. On m'a proposé de partir 6 mois en Asie, en acceptant je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver...


CHAPITRE 1

L'avion. Grande cage de fer et d'acier planant au-dessus des nuages. Comment fait-il pour voler ? C'est la question que je me suis posée au moment du décollage, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs.

Le pire dans les avions ce sont leurs petits écrans intégrés sur les sièges ils nous mettent en direct toute la manoeuvre. Pour les angoissés comme moi, c'est un calvaire. Aussi, je préfère fermer les yeux pendant ce temps. Lors de l'élévation de cette cage argentée, je sentais mon corps se tasser, ma tête tourner et mes oreilles se boucher. Pour éviter le problème je me mis à ouvrir la bouche afin de me forcer à bailler et déboucher mes oreilles. J'avais l'air ridicule, je le sentais, la bouche ouverte qui se secouait dans tous les sens avec mes yeux fermés. Je crois que mon voisin de gauche a eu pitié de moi, car il me tamponna gentiment le bras. Sûrement pour me faire remarquer que l'avion était stable et que l'on n'avait plus rien à craindre... Quelle naïve j'étais... En fait mon charmant voisin tentait de récupérer sa main sur laquelle je m'accrochais désespérément, la prenant pour l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Rapidement, je lui rendis l'extrémité de son membre avec un sourire gêné. Ma maladresse habituelle me poursuivait où que j'aille, et cela même à plus de 10000 mètres d'altitude. Mon voisin ne fit plus attention à moi et retourna à son écran sur lequel je pouvais voir le début d'un film qui m'était inconnu. Tournant la tête vers mon écran je vis une carte avec l'avion et la distance qui nous restait à parcourir.

12h. C'était le nombre d'heure qui me séparait de ma destination. Autant dire que j'allais en regarder des films... Ou peut-être pas ! En pianotant sur l'écran, la fenêtre « musique » m'apparus dans le coin de l'œil. Curieuse, je me mis à voir ce que je pouvais connaître. Surprise ! Des chansons connues ou plutôt des chansons que JE connaissais, car je doutais fort que la moitié des passagers les connaissaient aussi.

En France, peu de personnes connaissent les musiques asiatiques. Généralement, ils sont pleins d'a priori : « tu écoutes du chinois? », « mais c'est pas que de la musique traditionnelle là-bas ?», « les groupes font tous gay », « tu comprends les paroles ? »,... enfin j'ai pu en entendre des choses depuis le temps.

Ces dernières années, les phénomènes KPOP et JPOP prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur, je les ai vus arriver en France et voir les adolescentes en parler. Parce que oui, il ne faut pas se leurrer... une grande partie des personnes qui écoutent ce genre de musique sont des nanas ! Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de mec, juste qu'ils sont en minorité.

Une question est assez récurrente dans mon entourage : « Pourquoi tu aimes ce genre de musique ? » Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'aime la culture asiatique depuis très longtemps, tellement que je suis incapable de donner une échelle de temps. La nourriture, l'histoire, la mode, la littérature en passant par la musique, autant de domaines différents qui pourtant m'ont séduite. Mais actuellement, ces musiques étant à leur apogée les gens en entende de plus en plus parler. Notamment de la K-Pop ou Pop Coréenne. Je vais essayer de vous dire pourquoi j'aime çà, j'en ai pour 12h de vol... autant que je m'occupe un peu. Je vais être honnête, être fan de boy's and girl's band à mon âge, bientôt 25 ans, ce n'est pas très bien perçu. Je passe pour quelqu'un d'immature ou qui a raté son adolescence. Mais le fait est que j'aime la Kpop. J'ai bien conscience que c'est de la musique formatée, commerciale, que les groupes sont préfabriqués... Cependant, j'ai beau aimé les musiques, c'est aussi tout l'univers qu'il y a autour de la Kpop qui m'attire. Des émissions de télé à n'en plus finir, des films, des séries aussi appelées drama, des pubs... tout est made in « Kpop » en Corée. C'est cet univers que j'aime. Je suis axée kpop mais la jpop est aussi importante pour moi mais peut-être moins connus en Occident. Enfin bref, c'est lié à cette passion (parce que oui j'appelle çà une de rêver, parler, respirer Asie matin, midi et soir) que je m'envole vers l'Asie. Ma destination : la Malaise, à mille lieux de l'endroit à laquelle je pensais atterrir un jour.

Tout à commencé par une heureuse rencontre dans mon université. Arrivé en dernière année de Master, on doit effectuer un stage de six mois dans notre domaine, la microbiologie étant mon sujet de prédilection. Bref, un stage m'était offert sur un plateau d'argent, on m'offrait l'Asie... je n'allais pas réfléchir deux fois.

La Malaisie, j'avoue, je ne connaissais pas. J'étais plus emballée par la Corée du Sud et le Japon mais çà faisait toujours une expérience à vivre comme je le disais si bien à ma mère qui était inquiète. Et bien je ne pensais pas si bien dire.


End file.
